Pacific Rim: Raging Tides
by Mechamobzilla1
Summary: ***AU, USING CHARACTERS AND PLOT POINTS FROM PACIFIC RIM: UPRISING TO TELL A NEW STORY.*** 2032: The PPDC tasks Jake Pentecost to lead a new class of cadets. Follow their triumphs and tragedies on the road to become Ranger Ready.
1. A War in Review

Chapter One: _A War in Review_ \- Mako Mori

It started on August 3, 2013.

The world called it K-Day.

It was the day that the first "Kaiju," or strange beast, rose from the depths of the Pacific Ocean. It made landfall in San Francisco, and after 3 days of fighting and chaos, the United States military used three Minuteman III ICBM's to kill the creature. San Francisco, Oakland, and Silicon Valley were gone. Santa Clara reduced to a Ghost Town. The entire Bay Area became a radioactive wasteland.

But it was not the last time these beasts attacked. Less than six months later, another Kaiju attacked Manila, in the Philipines. A third followed six months later, laying waste to Cabo, San Lucas, Mexico. A Fourth decimated Sydney.

It was never going to end. The toll was too much. Nukes would never solve the problem.

While some looked for a new weapon, others located the source of the Kaiju. An interdimensional rift located at Challenger Deep, in the bottom of the Marianas Trench.

It was called "The Breach."

Nukes were used in an attempt to close it. They bounced off. The Kaiju were going to keep coming.

The Jaeger program was born.

Giant, armored fighting machines pioneered by Kaori Jessop. The machines were piloted by two pilots, linked Neurally by "The Drift," a melding on memory, mind, and machine.

Humsnity launched the first jaeger, _Brawler Yukon,_ into combat in 2015, to intercept the Kaiju codenamed "Karloff" in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.

Under the command of Sergio D'onofrio and Doctor Caitlin Lightcap, _Brawler Yukon_ killed Karloff.

What followed was the production of the world's first unified fighting force.

Under the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, the Jaeger Program expanded rapidly. By the end of 2015, _Romeo Blue, Horizon Brave, Tacit Ronin, Coyote Tango,_ and _Cherno Alpha_ had launched. They became the first defenders of humanity. They were Mark I jaegers.

2016 saw further victories, and the launches of the Mark II Jaegers, most notable being _Lucky Seven._

2017 saw tragedy strike. During the Battle of Guayaquil, Ecuador, _Talon Tasmania,_ a Mark II, was destroyed. It's Nuclear Reactor released dangerous amounts of radiation. Guayaquil never recovered.

The Mark III's launched later that year. _Vulcan Specter, Matador Fury,_ and _Gipsy Danger_ were notable for their service.

2018 saw further success. But that year also saw the destruction of Chinese Mark II _Silver Lion_ due to a malfunction.

The Mark IV's utilizing a new power source and gimmicky style, were launched. _Hydra Corinthian_ and _Crimson Typhoon_ were chief among them.

2019 was the peak year of the Jaeger Program.

The first Category IV Kaiju attacked Manila. _Horizon Brave, Gipsy Danger,_ and _Lucky Seven_ deployed aganist it. _Horizon Brave_ was destroyed, marking the destruction of a Mark I for the first time. _Gipsy Danger_ scored the kill.

2019 also saw the infamous Battle of Concepcion, Chile. _Diablo Intercept_ and _Romeo Blue_ engaged a Kaiju codenamed "Hardship." _Diablo Intercept_ was destroyed, along with most of Concepcion. _Romeo Blue_ fought Hardship for 13 hours, the longest battle in the war, before scoring the kill.

The Jaeger Program launched the first and only Mark V, _Striker Eureka,_ in November of that year. No Mark VI's were ever ordered, although designs were proposed. The cost was just too much.

2020 is where it all went wrong.

On February 29th, _Gipsy Danger_ engaged Knifehead in the Gulf of Alaska. While _Gipsy_ scored the kill, the Jaeger was crippled, and Ranger Yancy Becket was killed. His brother, Raleigh, left the program shortly after.

 _Gipsy Danger_ was sent to Oblivion Bay.

The year continued on. Two more Jaegers fell.

2021 and 2022 were worse. _Matador Fury_ met their end.

2023 saw construction begin on the Wall of Life.

This was as bad as it could get. _Romeo Blue_ and several others were destoryed.

2024 saw the destruction of _Vulcan Specter, Hydra Corinthian, Coyote Tango,_ and _Chrome Brutus_ , a Canadian Mark IV.

2025 started with only _Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon,_ and _Cherno Alpha_ standing. _Gipsy Danger_ under the supervision of my Mark III restoration program, was recommissioned. Ranger Raleigh Becket was located, and returned to the program.

As we began to get _Gipsy_ into the fold, the first double event occured. Otachi and Leatherback, both Category IV's, raced towards Hong Kong. Marshall Stacker Pentecost ordered the deployment of _Striker, Crimson, and Cherno._ He retained _Gipsy._

The Kaijus destoryed _Cherno Alpha_ and _Crimson Typhoon._ Leatherback used an organic EMP to disable _Striker Eureka._

Marshall Pentecost ordered the deployment of _Gipsy Danger._

Arriving on the scene, _Gipsy_ killed Leatherback, saving _Striker Eureka._

 _Gipsy_ then persued Otachi into Hong Kong, and killed it after a brief struggle.

Repairs were swift. Two days later, Marshall Pentecost launched Operation Pitfall.

The attack on the Breach was launched. _Gipsy Danger_ escorting _Striker Eureka_ to the Breach. The emergence of two Category IV's and the first Category V, Slattern, hampered the Jaegers progress.

 _Gipsy_ killed one Cat IV, whilst a damaged _Striker_ detonated it's payload, killing the other Cat IV and critically wounding Slattern.

 _Gipsy_ then pushed Slattern into the Breach, clinging on and riding through.

 _Gipsy Danger_ then Self Destructed. The Nuclear Blast closing the Breach, and ending the Kaiju War.

But the question lingers, What now?

It is 2032, and the world is still holding it's breath.

I, Secretary General Mako Mori, have decided enough is enough.

We need the Mark VI's. Because the Kaiju will return. We cannot afford another K-Day.


	2. Job Opputunity

Chapter Two: _Job Oppurtunity -_ Nate Lambert

 _April 6th, 2032_

 _North Texas_

Growing up in North Texas, Nathaniel Lambert never had to worry about the Kaiju threat. He had been born in 2008 and hardly remembered the years before the struggle. He clearly remembered watching _Romeo Blue_ go down on the TV. He felt sad, yeah, but the Kaiju was killed. For him, it was ordinary. He knew things weren't as good as the government claimed, but he didn't care. His Parents motel thrived. People stopping through on their ways to new lives back east. Sure, he had a lot of rooms to clean, but the pay was constant. They didn't need rations here. The Locals traded. The local economy adapted and survived. The World could have learned from that.

Then _Gipsy Danger_ went and closed the Breach. They saved the world, and business boomed one more time as people slowly drifted back West, before dying out. Now it was quiet again, and Nate wanted more action in his life.

He did have dreams of piloting a Jaeger when he was younger. Fighting Kaiju. Being a rockstar like the Gage twins or the Beckets.

But Nate was realistic. He knew when to stop dreaming, and when _Gipsy_ closed the Breach, he stopped dreaming.

So when those fresh PPDC pamphlets landed on the front desk, he grabbed one and stepped outside to make the call.

No more dreaming.

Walking upstairs to the balcony, he sat down at one of the tables, and began to read.

 _"Join the Jaeger Uprising! New Jaegers are being built, and we need everything from scientists to engineers!"_

 _"If you think you can handle it, the PPDC Ranger Academy in_ _Hong Kong_ _screening for potential Ranger Candidates. Meet with your recruiter to discuss opputunities with in the PPDC today!"_

Nate chuckled. He looked up from the pamphlet and at the town he lived in. The nearest PPDC recruiter was in Austin. The smirk left his face as he began to consider his future.

Sighing, he went downstairs to get his stuff.

He figured he might as well try.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 _April 17th, 2032_

 _Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport_

 _Dallas, Texas_

Nate groaned. For the third time, his flight to Hong Kong had been delayed due to weather on the Hong Kong end. A tropical storm was wreaking havoc on the area.

He had busied himself with exploring the Airport, talking to tourists and locals alike. But he was running out of patience.

The Intercom came to life, buzzing briefly with static.

"Nathaniel Lambert, please report to gate C8. Nathaniel Lambert, please report to gate C8."

For only a moment, Nate wondered. Then he grabbed his bag and darted off to gate C8, 11 gates away.

Upon arriving, Nate saw a man in a PPDC uniform. He was a taller gentleman, maybe 2 or 3 inches taller than Nate. He was dark skinned, appearing Latin. A tag on his uniform read "Cruz."

The man, apparently named Cruz stepped forward.

"Nathaniel Lambert?"

Nate looked him in the eye.

"Yeah."

A smile appeared on Cruz's face.

"I'm Sergeant Cruz, with the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. But I assume you guessed that?" At Nate's nod, he continued.

"Located on the tarmac is a transport craft that will take us to Hong Kong. Is there anything you need to take care of before we depart? Piss? Quick whack?"

Nate chuckled, "No sir."

The Sergeant's response was quick.

"Good. Let's go."

Nate followed Cruz to the tarmac, and as the transport lifted off, Nate found himself saying goodbye.

The transport rocketed off, bound for Hong Kong.


	3. Pride, with something to prove

Chapter Three: _Pride, with something to prove -_ Viktoriya Malinkova

 _April 8th, 2032_

 _Vladivostok, Russian Federation_

Cold fingers wrapped around the chainlink fence that surronded the Vladivostok Shatterdome. The temprature was warmer as Spring approached, yet Viktoriya Malinkova still wore a jacket. It was tattered from years of wear and tear, having been her grandfathers and her fathers before the War.

When the Kaiju attacked, her father had been out on a fishing boat, one of the few ships still brave enough to try and feed the city in the midst of the carnage.

He had left the jacket on the back of the chair at a small dining room table.

He was killed by a Category III, just a few hours before _Cherno Alpha_ intercepted and killed the beast.

Vik had worn the jacket ever since. It had been much to large for her at first. Now it was simply a little baggy.

Today was her birthday. At 23 years old, she decided finally enlist.

She was joining the PPDC. She wanted to pilot a Jaeger, and be ready to avenge her father.

With an air of confidence and head held high, Vik turned around and walked to the nearby recruiting post.

 _For you, Papa._

 **XXXXXXXX**

 _April 18th, 2032_

 _Hong Kong Shatterdome, Hong Kong_

Vik stood in line on the tarmac of the Shatterdome, in line with six others in civilian dress.

They had been lined up by a PPDC Sergeant named Cruz, whom one recruit appeared comfortable with.

But that was not all.

An African man in a drivesuit approached them. The suit was blue, and the man had a fading moustache and a high and tight haircut. He approached with a purpose not unfamiliar to Vik.

He stopped in front of them, looking up and down the line. He paced back and forth, as if gauging the recruits based off appearence.

He came to a sudden stop, lined up precisely with the centermost recruit, a young Hindi boy who couldn't have been older than 17.

Taking one last look at the line of recruits, he began;

"I am Sergeant-Ranger Pentecost. I am the seniormost Ranger at this facility, and I am your instructor. My job, My mission, is to turn each and everyone of you, into combat ready pilots. I will succeed. Because where some may see a line of wanna-be pilots, I see potential."

Pentecost stopped, eyeing each recruit. Vik could see something in his eyes, like a small fire, tamed, and focused. Taking a breath, Pentecost continued;

"Over the next year and a half, I will oversee you as you progress through academic, mental, and physical training that will prepare you for your final test, the Blitz."

Pentecost locked eyes with the recruit on the end.

"My job is to test you. If you try to test me, you will fail."

Pentecost turned to Cruz.

"Sergeant, care to show them to their quarters?"

Cruz snapped to attention. "Yes sir!"

Returning his gaze to the recruits, Pentecost delivered his first order.

"Follow Sergeant Cruz to your quarters. You will have 15 minutes upon arrival to get settled. We begin afterward. Dismissed!"

The Senior Ranger turned and marched off.

Cruz stepped forward.

"You heard him. Follow me. Stay tight, and do not wander off."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Vik found their new accomadations... interesting.

Co-ed bunks, showers, toilets. Co-ed everything.

The American smiled.

The Hindi blushed.

Vik and the others quietly picked their bunks.

As they mulled about, The American spoke up;

"Maybe we should trade names? Build a little something so we aren't so damn awkward."

The Hindi boy turned and looked around. He nodded, as if to himself, before speaking.

"My name is Suresh."

The American looked to him.

"Hi Suresh. I'm Nate."

He looked around. "Anyone else?"

A tall man towards the back stood up.

"Jinhei."

A woman responded. "Ilya."

"Sonny." Echoed from the back, across from Jinhei.

Nate directed his gaze to the woman next to Vik. A sun kissed brunette.

She sighed. "Reyes."

Nate redirected his eyes down, briefly admiring Reyes, before looking at Vik.

After a brief moment, Vik humored him.

"Vik." She said, before turning her eyes to the floor.

Nate went to speak, but was cut off by the arrival of Ranger Pentecost, who marched into the room like a fire was under his ass.

"Cadets, inside of your racks are lockers. Within them are two sets of standard physical exercise gear. Put a set on and line up in the passage way in 5 minutes."

"Yes Sir!" The cadets chorused.

As Vik lifted up her mattress, a compartment was revealed, containing her gear.

 _Here we go._

 **XXXXXXXX**

The cadets had found themselves on the tarmac, being led on a series of 12 laps by Ranger Pentecost.

As she ran, Vik turned her head and saw an awe inspiring sight.

Exiting the main hangar, was a Jaeger. Her mind scrambled to remember this ones name, before settling on _Titan Redeemer_ , the newest Mark VI off the line. _Valor Omega, Guardian Bravo,_ and _Saber Athena_ were set to launch before years end, as the last of the Mark VI flight.

 _Redeemer_ lumbered forward, Morningstar glinting in the sunlight. The pilots were running the Jaeger through it's paces, as most new Jaegers normally do.

She returned her gaze to her unit. Jinhei was running point, alongside Pentecost. Suresh was lined up with Vik herself in the second row. She did not know what the lineup was behind her, but Reyes, Sonny, Ilya, and Nate were back there. Vik could probably guess that Nate and Reyes were lined up. That meant that Sonny and Ilya were lined up. In what order, remained unclear.

"UNIT!" Pentecost shouted.

"HALT!"

The Unit came to a stop, somewhat clumsly, and Suresh bumped into Jinhei, who dutifully ignored it.

Pentecost turned to address the cadets.

"The exhaustion you are feeling, right now, is nothing compared to the exhaustion that WILL take hold in combat. Stamina is a key asset in the fight aganist the Kaiju, or a Rogue Jaeger."

"We've got another 2 hours of exercise. So buck up! Get into a Push Up position."

Vik and the cadets did as told, ambiently slowly.

Vik barely held back the thought.

 _This is going to be interesting._


	4. Endurance

Chapter Four: _Endurance -_ Jake Pentecost

 _April 22nd, 2032_

 _One week into cadet training_

 _Hong Kong Shatterdome, Hong Kong_

Jake Pentecost stepped into the Cadet Bay quietly. It was ten minutes to wake up, and he wanted to surprise the cadets.

Except he had walked in and locked eyes with a wide awake Cadet Lambert.

Jake motioned for the Cadet to join him in the passage way. Nate moved towards him quietly, padding across the floor.

Stepping into the passage way, Jake looked at Nate;

"Why are you awake, cadet?"

Nate kept a straight face in his reply.

"Wasn't tired, Sir."

"Really?" Jake replied, before continuing

"Hm, you must be a tough guy, right, No sleep, all talk. I've barely seen 50% effort out of you, Cadet. You're going to need to step it up, or you're gone."

Nate looked confused.

"Sir, I do-"

Jake cut him off.

"Every second that you are active in this program counts. Not sleeping, and wasting energy, could make the difference in a fight. Do you understand?"

Nate went back to the straight faced look.

"Yes Sir."

Pentecost smiled. "Good, let's see how you fare with no sleep, cadet. Go in and get your daily uniform on. You've got Jaeger Tech to study."

"Yes Sir!" Nate replied, before walking into the room.

Jake stepped into the room, before flipping the light on and shouting;

"Uniforms on! You have 5 minutes to prepare for the day! I want you in front of me in 5 minutes!"

The Chorus followed.

"Yes Sir!"

 **XXXXXXXX**

 _13 hours later_

Jake was leading the cadets to the tarmac for another round of PT when he was stopped by an officer.

The young man looked Jake in the eye, before speaking;

"Sir, Marshall Xi wants you on deck in LOCCENT."

Jake sighed. He turned to Cruz;

"Take them to the tarmac. Keep the workout light."

With that, Jake departed for LOCCENT.

Upon arriving, Jake took stock of the situation.

Marshall Xi was at the tactical map, overseeing what appeared to be a training op. Three Jaeger formation. Jake spotted the older Mark V's, _Tiger Rush_ and _Bracer Phoenix_. Both ordered and built immediately after the war, mainly out of fear that the Breach would open again. Also in the lineup was t

a Mark VI. It appeared to be _November Ajax_.

Seeing that they were nearly finished, Jake approached the Marshall.

"Marshall, Ranger Pentecost reporting." He said.

Marshall Xi turned and faced Jake.

"Ranger. Good to see you. I have news, both good and bad."

Jake adjusted his posture. "What's the good news?"

Xi smiled. "We are expecting two new recruits. Cadet Ranata, and Cadet Burke, to arrive within the hour. Be sure to get them accomadated. They will be in your training group."

"Sir... that puts us at nine recruits. That leaves an odd one out." Jake observed.

Xi smiled.

"You have been alone for too long. I firmly believe one of them will be YOUR co-pilot."

Jake sighed. Xi was right. Jake was tired of drifting with Sarah. He knew that brain inside and out. He needed a partner.

"Yes Sir. May I ask, what is the bad news?"

Xi sighed.

"Three PPDC cargo ships have been sunk, near Vladivostok, Korea, and Tokyo. We have yet to detirmine the exact cause. But, one ship, did manage to get us this."

A picture appeared on a smaller screen. A large, dark colored hand, clearly made of metal, grabbing the middle of the ship.

Jake knew instantly.

"Rogue Jaeger."

Xi nodded.

"We need more intel, but from the appoximate size of it's hand, a J-tech chief estimated a height of 280 to 290 feet. The tallest Jaeger ever. If it is capable of Oceanic and underwater travel, it must be very advanced."

Jake nodded. "What is the plan?"

Xi looked back at the tactical map.

"Submarine patrols from the United States and Russia have been tasked to guard supply shipments. A Jaeger would be ineffective at those depths.

"Yes sir. May I join my training group?"

Xi nodded. "Burke and Ranata will arrive soon. Dismissed."

Jake turned and walked off, eager to meet his new cadets.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"98!"

Jake led the group to the finish of the push up portion. At 100, they rose. He examined them all.

Suresh and Sonny both looked ready to puke.

Ilya was breathing hard, but maintained her color, not getting pale and clammy.

Malinkova was breathing hard, but trying not to show it, trying not to betray weakness. She carried an air of confidence.

Reyes and Jinhei both looked reasonably well. They had faster breathing, but it was relatively controlled. They obviously both had great stamina.

Then there was Cadet Lambert.

Lambert was doing exactly what Malinkova was doing. He was hiding his exhaustion and looked ready to pass out. He had gone pale.

His eyes took on a sickly color, and his skin turned a light green.

Pentecost sighed.

"Sergeant Cruz, please escort Cadet Lambert to the infirmary."

Cruz walked up and took Lambet by the arm. Lambert barely registered it, stumbling his way to the Infirmary.

"The rest of you," he began.

"The rest of you are too return to quarters. Cadet Reyes, make sure they get there. Dismissed!"

"Yes Sir!" came the chorus.

With that, Jake turned and walked out into the Chopper pads. Any time now.

It was five or so minutes until they landed. The young asian boy being Ranata, and the tall blonde man being Burke.

Ranata genuinely reminded Jake of Suresh. He had a feeling they would mesh. Ranata carried the same wide eyed look and need to prove himself.

Burke was... cocky. He carried his head high and walked with swagger.

Jake couldn't wait to beat it out of him.

Walking them to the bay, he gestured for them to enter.

"Jinhei!"

The cadet ran over, stopping in front of them.

Jake continued.

"Get them situated."

"Yes Sir!"

Jake turned and marched out. In a few days they would hit the Kwoon.

It was time to sort the class.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Jake wandered into the infirmary. Laying on the bed closest to the door was Cadet Lambert.

He looked somewhat better. The color had returned to his skin.

Lambert was some how still awake, which Jake was surprised by.

"Lambert. How are you holding up?"

Lambert straightened up a little.

"Good sir. You didn't have to send me here."

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"You were about to pass out, Cadet."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been where you were."

At Lambert's confused expression, Jake continued.

"Six years ago, I went from Jaeger Tech to Ranger. I was so eager to prove myself. If you didn't already guess, my father was Marshall Stacker Pentecost. The very same man who sacrifaced himself at the Battle of the Breach."

"Other Techs gave me so much...crap. So much crap for being his son and amounting to a tech. So one day I donned a drivesuit and took the brand new _Vector Delta_ for a spin. Solo. Made it four steps. Nearly died from the strain. When I woke, my godfather, Hercules Hansen was just staring at me. Told me that I should be kicked out, abandoned. But then he told me I had my father's endurance."

"He sent me to Anchorage for Pilot Training. If I failed, I was gone. But as you can tell, I didn't."

"The point is, Lambert, is that a pilots most valuable traits are endurance, and heart. Today, you proved to me that while you are an ass, you have the makings of a great pilot."

Lambert smiled. "Thank you sir."

Pentecost put on a straight face.

"Now sleep cadet." He said, rising.

"Thats an order."

With that, Jake left Lambert alone in the infirmary.


	5. Drift Compatibility

Chapter Five: _Drift Compatibility -_ Ou-Yang Jinhei

 _April 29th, 2032_

 _Kwoon Training Room_

 _Hong Kong Shatterdome, Hong Kong_

Ou-Yang Jinhei was proud to say that he had the ability and discipline to learn Kung Fu.

But combat with Hambo staffs was not a part of his training.

Ranger Pentecost stood, in front of the cadets on the mat. The nine cadets were in tank tops, and shorts.

Jinhei knew the purpose. Most did. When Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori were touring the world after the war, they cited the Kwoon as the reason for their compatibility.

Today, he would learn who is partner is.

He was excited.

Pentecost began to speak;

"This room has a long, illustrious history of creating legends. _Horizon Brave, Silver Lion, Crimson Typhoon,_ and _Gipsy Danger_ all found pilots in this room."

He let that sink in. In Jinhei's opinion, it worked.

Pentecost continued.

"Today, each one of you will face off aganist me. Goal is simple. First to four points wins the match. Who wants to volunteer?"

From between Vik and Suresh, a hand shot up.

Burke wanted a shot.

The grin on Pentecost's face was damn near predatory.

In the week since Burke's arrival, he has tried getting in the pants of Ilya (big mistake), Reyes (bigger mistake), and Vik (how he is still breathing is anyones guess).

Jinhei watched as Burke took a position across the mat from Pentecost.

Pentecost had assumed a loose posture, maintaing a vertical placement of his Hambo stick.

Burke was postured lower.

To Jinhei, it was obvious. Burke had already been duped into telegraphing his first move.

Burke came at Pentecost fast. Jinhei was surprised by the speed, but Pentecost was faster, sidestepping and tapping Burke on the head as he passed by.

Burke tumbled and rolled into a crouch, eyeing Pentecost as the Ranger called out "One to Zero."

Burke righted himself, standing to his full height. He assumed a half squat, with his feet positioned to drive off the back leg.

Pentecost twirled his stick, assuming a similar position.

They both lunged forward, but Pentecost went low, parrying, twirling, and tapping Burke on the chest as he slid past.

"Two Zero." Pentecost called out.

Burke didn't wait, sprinting at Pentecost and swinging with force.

The vetrean Ranger ducked, turned, and smacked Burke on the back of the leg.

"Three." he called

Then he came forward and tapped a writhing Burke on the nose.

Pentecost then leaned in, almost nose to nose with Burke, before whispering

"Four to Zero."

Burke stood, throwing his Hambo aside, and then stomped back into line.

That is how the day went. One by One, Pentecost picked them off. Ilya was the first to land a blow, but got decimated four to one.

Suresh carried himself well, and while he did not score a point, Jinhei made note of the way he counter postures.

Ranata landed a hit immediately, but took four straight right after.

Reyes landed two, her athleticism giving her a slight edge. But Pentecost adapted, and overcame her.

Vik put up a furious fight. She landed one of her own before losing.

Sonny attempted to use his strength, to reasonable effect. Pentecost was down zero to two before devising a plan.

As Sonny limped back to the line, Jinhei stepped up.

As he took his postion across from Pentecost. The cadet looked at his eyes. Pentecost was analysing his every twitch.

Jinhei's first move needed to count.

He lunged at the Ranger across from him, Hambo coming wide left.

Pentecost reacted, and Jinhei swept the foot.

The Ranger smacked into the ground, and a Hambo tapped his chest.

"One Zero." Jinhei called out.

The next minute was the ass beating of a life time. Jinhei did well, but failed to manage another point.

As he walked back to the line, that feeling of disappointment brewed in his chest.

Next up was Nate.

Nate and Pentecost collided in what Jinhei would identify as, a flurry.

That ended in a 4-4 draw.

The first one since the Gage twins and the Kaidnovsky's.

Jinhei was as stunned as the rest of the cadets. Sonny's jaw was on the floor.

Pentecost smiled. Nate couldn't resist and smiled as well.

"Alright! Cruz, pair them up. We have four hours to find your partners."

Sergeant Cruz stepped forward.

"Alright. Based off form and fighting style, we have Ilya and Ranata. Next we have Sonny and Malinkova. Jinhei and Suresh. Lambert and Burke."

"Reyes, you're on the side for this round."

Reyes nodded, returning to the side.

They clashed for around five minutes. Pentecost and Cruz examined every match up.

Jinhei dominated Suresh. Four to One on the first go, then four to two on the next.

"Jinhei, switch with Sonny. Ranata, match up with Suresh, Sonny to Ilya."

Jinhei went over to where Sonny stood. Vik looked at him. Maybe this time.

Another five minute round ensued. Jinhei and Vik clashed, Vik's flurry and attack postioning throwing off Jinhei, but he threw off her flurries with coordinated strikes.

He had found her tempo, and found themselves locked at Two to Two when the time ran out.

The next switch, they went unadjusted, as did Nate and Burke.

They clashed again, Jinhei's parries meeting Vik's forceful swings, which were becoming more technical as Jinhei's became more powerful.

Three to Three.

Last Round, and they went unadjusted once more.

This round saw both of then blending the others style with their own almost subconsciously, with the phrase "fight fire with fire" coming to mind.

Three to Three again.

Jinhei smiled at her, almost exhaustedly and she returned it.

They were Drift Compatible.

Pentecost's voice sounded out.

"Jinhei, Malinkova, Burke, and Lambert move off to the side. Sonny, swap with Reyes. Ilya versus Reyes and Suresh vs Ranata."

As the matchups went on, Jinhei took a seat next to Vik.

"That was... something."

Vik looked at him, before saying

"This might come out wrong, but I wasn't expecting you."

Jinhei nodded his head.

"No no, I get it. I wasn't expecting you either. Guess we just have chemistry, I guess. So why did you join up?"

Vik looked at him for a moment, as if pondering whether or not to tell him, before she said

"You will be in my head soon enough. It's. better felt than said."

Jinhei nodded in understanding, before turning his eyes to the matchups.

The day ended with a third pair being found in Ranata and Ilya. A Three Three matchup at the end had sealed that one.

Suresh, Sonny, and Reyes were without partners, despite Suresh's solid performances.

The young Hindi was without a partner despite matching up well with the others. But he couldn't keep it close, and keep that balance in the score that resembled stability in the Drift. Jinhei felt bad for him.

The cadets were marched back to their bay, and lined up in formation when Pentecost revealed that he had news.

"Listen Up!"

At the bay's silence, he continued.

"Next week is the last week here in Hong Kong. If you survive to next week, you will be flown to the Moyulan Shatterdome with me for Drift Testing and Simulator Training. But Moyulan is for pilots. This is where the bad news comes in. _November Ajax_ was allocated, under Marshall Quan's orders, to the United States West Coast. These pilots were the Drift Testers for two unpartnered Candidates, Ryoichi and Shaheen."

Pentecost took a breath, before continuing.

"That means two of you will need to be cut next week. To make room. We are always on a clock and don't have time for extras. Until next week, keep up like you are doing. There is a pilot in all of you."

With that, Pentecost turned and walked out, Cruz following.

It was time to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 _May 5th, 2032_

 _Hong Kong Shatterdome, Hong Kong_

Jinhei stood next to Vik on the tarmac of the Shatterdome, with the others clustered around. Two transports were parked in front of them. One was to take the cadets to Moyulan, to become pilot candidates. If Jinhei and Vik made it on, they would be offcially partnered. It was a rite of passage, going up that ramp.

Pentecost looked to Cruz, then back to the cadets, before speaking.

"The transport to my left is bound for Moyulan. The transport to my right is bound for Beijing, where you will catch commercial flights home."

Looking down at his list, Cruz rattled off the first two names.

"Lambert and Burke, you are clear to board."

The pilots in question boarded, high fiving in their seats.

Cruz shot a look to Pentecost, before looking down.

"Jinhei and Malinkova, you are clear to board."

Jinhei was absolutely pumped. Sitting on the transport, they shared a look and a smile, releasing the breaths that they had been holding.

"Ilya and Ranata, you are cleared to board."

Fist bumping up the ramp, the two took their seats.

With a sigh, Cruz read off the last name.

"Suresh, you are cleared to board."

Reyes and Sonny looked defeated.

Pentecost stepped forward.

"I would like to inform you both, that you are qualified for further training in the Jaeger Tech and Security fields, if you wish."

There was a long moment. Both considering the offer. Reyes then looked up and nodded at Pentecost.

"I'd like J-Tech Sir."

Pentecost nodded, before turning to Sonny.

Sonny looked conflicted, before shaking his head and quietly boarding the Beijing transport.

Pentecost looked back at Reyes.

"Cruz will be your handler for around a week. A transport will arrive to take you to Brisbane for J-Tech. Good luck Cadet."

With a nod to Reyes, and a two finger salute to Cruz, Pentecost joined the recruits on the transport, and they departed to Moyulan.

As they left Hong Kong behind, Jinhei looked around and felt a pang of sadness at the loss of two of their own, but pride at making it this far.

He could do this.


	6. Note

If you enjoyed these first five chapters, please be ready to drop in for the full release of Pacific Rim: Raging Tides in July.

 _Diana's_ _Crucible_ returns April 24th.

 _Avengers:_ STATION returns April 17th.

VGHS: Varsity Blues returns June 5th.

See you all again soon!


End file.
